


Deceit

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Violence, girlxgirl, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Marianne gets kidnapped and Hilda tries to find her.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 13





	Deceit

“Where is she!? Where did you take Marianne!?”

Hilda was growling at the kidnapper while clenching the handle of her brave axe. The kidnapper laughed as he was bleeding to death. The angry noble stabbed his abdominal with a combat dagger. He was sitting down placing his hand on his wound and panting slightly.

“If I lose too much blood, you won’t be able to get a word out of me, my lady.”

The noble kneed his face making him scream in pain. He coughed out blood and leaned his head back against the wall to lightly laugh.

“This is a shock coming from you, considering you’re such a lazy, spoiled brat!”

Hilda stabbed her heel against the kidnapper’s wound making him scream on top of his lungs then knelt down to grab his throat.

“Watch my lips you bastard because I have no time to chat with you! Tell me where Marianne is now!”

“You will never find her!”

He laughed and coughed.

“Even if you did, she will be dead!”

The noble heard enough and slashed his throat. He was gagging as he slowly fell on his side. Hilda just left him there to die. The second kidnapper raised his hands up as a sign of surrender.

“I know where she’s at!”

Hilda dangerously approached the kidnapper and gripped his throat while slamming him against the wall.

“Where is she!?”

“The other kidnappers put her inside a temple but it’s been thrashed down!”

The noble looked into his eyes carefully trying to see if he was lying.

“Are you for certain?”

“I bet my life! Please go to the temple and I promise you, you and Marianne will be reunited again!”

Hilda punched his side making the kidnapper fall on his knees groaning in pain.

“If you are telling the truth, you will take me where Marianne is located!”

The kidnapper nodded and slowly stood up with his hands up. Hilda rammed the handle of her axe against his back. The kidnapper walked outside with Hilda following him close. The village was destroyed and there were many dead bodies everywhere. There was tiny fires and building destroyed. The kidnapper walked the stairs of the temple and entered.

“She’s on the second floor….!”

Hilda nodded and quickly dashed upstairs to the second floor. The kidnapper smirked and started laughing hysterically. He slowly took his time to walk upstairs. The noble checked every room and saw one room was left to check. Hilda noticed Leonie was sitting next to the last door while holding her arm. The noble dashed over and saw that Leonie had so much blood on her arm.

“Leonie, are you okay!?”

Leonie’s face was in shock and her teeth were chattering. Her body was shaking violently.

“T-T-They just…….started attacking…”

Leonie then closed her eyes and fell on her side passed out. The noble tried shaking her but realized she was dead. Hilda shook her head and kicked the door down. She quickly searched the room and noticed how clean the room was. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The noble stood there for a brief moment and thought of everything that happened so far. Her mouth slightly opened and she felt her eyes becoming watery. Hilda quickly dashed over to the closet door and saw a lock. She abruptly slashed the lock down then opened the door and wished she never did after what was falling down. A table fell down with a severally wounded Marianne sliding over. Hilda’s mouth slightly opened in disbelief and motionlessly dropped her axe. Marianne had many stab wounds and slashes on her body. Her clothes were covered with so much blood. The noble couldn’t speak and carefully picked up her girlfriend before sinking to her knees. Marianne was gripping the fabric of her lover’s shirt and was getting her blood on it. She saw tears streaming down Hilda’s face. Marianne’s distressed face slowly formed into a painful smile. She slowly reached up to caress her girlfriend’s cheek. Hilda placed her hand on Marianne’s and squeezed it. The noble realized the kidnappers played a cruel game with her. They wanted her to see Marianne right before she was about to die.

“…Hilda…”

Marianne’s heart stopped beating and her smile faded away as her eyes slowly closed. Hilda let out a loud cry as she held her lover in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and was shaking violently. The kidnapper finally arrived and raised his arms.

“See? As promised! I told ya, you and Marianne would be reunited! She’s with you now! Hahahaha!"


End file.
